1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved hair curler and is also directed to a combined hair curler and stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional curling irons consist of an alligator-type clip for grasping the hair which is rotated by the operator to form a curl and are provided with a heating element to heat the curling iron at the same time as the operator is forming curls. In order to form curls, the operator has to rotate the curling iron after grasping strands of hair with the device. Also, there is a danger that the curling iron can become too hot, and thereby scorch the hair or not be hot enough to properly set the curls being formed. He must be most alert and very skillful in order not to burn one's hair and yet produce proper hair curls. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above objections to the conventional hair curlers by providing an improved hair curling device and a stand therefor.